


As the World Falls Down

by MissBlueCaterpillar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Fluff, Labyrinth - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlueCaterpillar/pseuds/MissBlueCaterpillar
Summary: There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart... I'll place the moon within your heart.Songfic AU Viktuuri





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rea_LF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/gifts).



Impecable y elegante, en el baile de máscaras, estaba Viktor Nikiforov; cabello plateado celosamente cepillado, resplandeciendo más que los refulgentes candelabros del alto salón, descansando en su espalda y terminando en su cintura. Vestía un estiloso traje azul de medianoche con detalles dorados y una pulcra camisa blanca con holanes en el pecho con guantes del mismo color.  
Todas las mujeres lo deseaban, y si no podían tenerlo al menos querían bailar con él.  
Se dejaba rodear por esa masa de féminas con miradas lujuriosas y gestos indecentes, sintiéndose totalmente vacío; su mirada estaba inmersa en una bellísima y delicada figura que deambulaba por el salón como si estuviera perdido. Estaba solo y afligido. Descompuesto.  
En contraste con el traje de Viktor, y tal vez haciendo juego con su larga y vistosa cabellera, Yuuri Katsuki llevaba puesto un purísimo traje blanco forrado en telas tornasol y crema, y su corto cabello negro estaba peinado gentilmente hacia atrás.  
Asistir a estas cosas siempre le deprimía.  
Ver a todas las parejas danzando tan gráciles le ponía mal, no importa si no estaban enamorados o si no volvían a verse nunca. Al final siempre iba a ser igual. Siempre iba a haber engaños.  
Hacía bastante que Yuuri había dejado de querer. Le dolía querer.  
Sus hebras negras resbalaban desde detrás de sus orejas; era el único que no llevaba máscara.  
Siguió vagando por el salón, buscando nada en particular.  
Entonces sus miradas se encontraron a través de la máscara del príncipe de cabellos platinados.  
Azul y marrón.  
Blanco y negro.  
Viktor se abrió paso entre el tumulto de concupiscentes jóvenes mujeres que aún esperaban su afirmativa. La música no cesaba.  
Se quitó la máscara y la tiró por ahí.  
Los ojos del príncipe eran un lapislázuli que centelleaban con más fuerza mientras se acercaba a la perfecta figura que brillaba por sí mismo, una bellísima perla extraviada en un mundo que no lo merecía.  
Le extendió la mano delicadamente para invitarlo a por bailar, y el otro hesitó un momento.  
Aún inseguro, apenas posó los tibios dedos sobre la rasa tela de los guantes de Viktor y se dejó guiar.  
Un delicado agarre en su cintura le tintaron las mejillas de un rosa pálido, y de pronto, estaba prácticamente flotando en la pista junto a todos esos fachendosos viperinos.  
Pero estaba estupefacto, perdido en los ojos de Viktor. Podía jurar que veía las estrellas en ellos; el universo entero, es más.  
Las hebras plateadas volaban con el movimiento en vaivén de la pareja.  
Viktor estaba en las mismas: perdido.  
La piel del rostro de Yuuri se veía exquisita, brillante. Tersa y colorada. Su cabello negro le recordaba a las bellísimas plumas de los cuervos, y era incluso más suave que éstas. Su delicada figura se acoplaba perfectamente a la propia, y aunque no sentía la piel de sus manos a través de la tela de los guantes, sabía que era perfecta. Sus brillantes ojos se le figuraban a dos piezas de ámbar. Su aura era pura y la sonrisa que apenas estaba curvándose en sus labios podría bien llevarlo al borde de la demencia.  
Era demasiado.  
No quiso soltarle la mano.  
Con la mirada quiso decirle que era la criatura más hermosa que había pisado ese lugar y que había invadido su vista. Que quería bailar con él hasta el fin de los tiempos. Que no quería soltarlo. Que quería verlo sonreír más. Mucho más. Para él y por él. Que olvidara sus tormentos, que ahora él estaba ahí. Que no quería soltarlo.  
Y para saber si Yuuri lo habría entendido.  
Probablemente sí, porque se aferró al hombro del otro y estrujó la mano que le sujetaba.  
Unas diminutas lágrimas se colaban por un lado de su mejilla y Viktor las besó.  
Podría jurar que los ojos de Yuuri comenzaban a verse dorados.  
Yuuri no quiso soltarlo en toda la velada.  
Conversaban de no sé qué cosa.  
En ese punto los presentes sabían que no existiría fuerza humana que los separara en ese baile.  
Probablemente después de valsar, tampoco.  
Cada vez bailaban con los cuerpos más pegados.  
El más bajito le enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras que el otro le sostenía delicadamente por la cintura con ambas manos y recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Yuuri.  
Ambos podían sentir al otro sonreír.  
– Estaré ahí, para ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok son las cuatro de la mañana y acabo de terminar esta cosa que me sirvió de respiro.  
> Estoy muy enamorada de estos dos.  
> Quise representar con ellos la escena donde Jareth baila con Sarah, pero sin el drama del reino de los goblins y eso,  
> Extraño muchísimo a Bowie. En serio.


End file.
